


Keeping it Professional

by Sasam



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Onesided flirting, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: A different variation of Raven and Tara's first meeting after her death. Using mostly Deathstroke Rebirth's continuity.
Relationships: Raven/Tara Markov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Keeping it Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Raven/Tara discord https://discord.gg/FEpDKXN

It’s the first time Raven’s seen Tara since her ‘death’. Seeing her again, facing her down once more, another fight, another attempt at each other’s lives. It’s been so long but it feels so familiar, as if this was more than just the first repeat in their history. Shock has been forced down, there’s no time for that as Raven dodges the flying shards of rock sent her way creating a screen to stop her from capturing the mobster she had been following. It was supposed to be an easy arrest, he had let his guard down and left the compound alone with just what looked to be a date, out to an old abandoned train station where an escape ride waited. Turns out his choice of woman was a bit more dangerous than she’d accounted for, and a bit less dead than expected.

_ “ _ No hard feelings, but business is business you know. A girl’s gotta pay rent.” Tara calls before blasting a sheet of rock into hundreds of pebbles that shoot towards Raven like little granite bullets.

Raven narrowly shields herself in energy in time to block the earth however it begins to coagulate and bind together pressing in like a hydraulic press. Shifting through dimensions Raven slides out of the danger releasing her shield and letting it crush the now empty air.

_ “ _ Keeping this professional?” she raises an eyebrow. “I thought you said we were friends.”

_ “ _ Did I? It’s been so long I’m surprised you remember. I lied. About everything.” Tara shrugs, settling her back against the wall of the old train station nonchalant and completely at ease as she blissfully lights a cigarette.

_ “ _ It’s sad to think I actually believed in you.” Raven says preparing for whatever sort of trap Tara might have had planned.

_ “ _ True.” Tara just laughs. Making no moves to return on the offensive. Slowly stretching her arms above her head letting her shoulders crack instead.

_ “ _ So listen, my client’s already gotten away by now, I’m off the clock. We have no reason left to fight.” she yawns taking another drag of her cigarette.

_ “ _ Of course we do. You think I’m not just going to arrest you?” Raven asks confusion barely slipping into her tone. Subtle, but enough for Tara who had spent so long watching and listening to Raven catch it. She decided to press for the kill.

_ “ _ For what? My bodyguard services were hired. And I protected my client when an illegal vigilante came to attack him. Whatever law have I broken, miss scary vigilante?” Tara teases, putting on her worst valley girl accent. Smug self confidence oozing off her smothering Raven’s senses.

_ “ _ Aiding and abetting.” Raven replied resolutely.

_ “ _ You’d need to have proof I was helping my client get away with a crime to stick any of those charges.”

There was a pause where neither spoke. Raven just pursed her lips and watched Tara. Unsure of how to continue with the former criminal. A light breeze blew through the holes in the old tile glass roof of the station emitting an eerie moan. The smell of diesel carried along by whatever vehicle had carried her mark down the tracks and away.

_ “ _ So were do we go from here?” Raven finally gives, resigning to herself that while Tara might not actually be right Raven’s too tired to fight the other girl. It’s too much already to process just the fact that she’s alive, in front of her again, being a piece of shit as always. If they don’t have to fight then she’s not going to push it.

_ “ _ Well if we’re not going to try killing each other anymore, I know a good takeout sushi place nearby and my apartment is actually fairly close. Cheap area to live in, you know?”

_ “ _ Are you asking me to… hangout?” Raven hangs onto the question, her mouth twisting as if the words don’t quite fit.

_ “ _ I was hoping more to make out.” Tara winks. Raven can’t tell if she’s joking or not, her emotions are hard to decipher and she doesn’t exactly trust anything Tara says.

_ “ _ We are not making out.” Raven shuts her down bluntly.

_ “ _ Right right, no kissing on the first date. I gotcha you freaky little nun.” Tara turns and simply starts walking off waving Raven to follow, fully expecting her too. She holds back a minute staring still trying to decipher Tara’s emotions. Insulted to be compared to anything remotely similar to a nun. She follows anyways, keeping a respectable distance between them.

_ “ _ We’re not on a date.” She says it and for some reason wishes she hadn’t. But it’s too late to take it back.

_ “ _ Sure sure, just catching up then. If we’re going to keep it professional you may as well let me pitch my services to the Titan’s. My fee’s aren’t that pricey. I mean if Gilbert could hire me tonight there’s no way Gar and Dick’s fortunes alone can’t keep me on the straight and narrow for a good long time.”

_ “ _ You want to work for us?” Raven stumbles in surprise, the scuff of the gravel under her boots sliding out from under her causes her to slide onto a knee. The commotion brought Tara to turn and look at her with a bemused grin.

_ “ _ Sure, why not?”

_ “ _ You aren’t exactly the ‘be nice, do good’ type of person.”

_ “ _ What's the whole point in being nice if people are just going to use you? At least if it’s a job I get paid and can make a life long career out of it. Seems pretty stable with the amount of villains around.”

_ “ _ I’ll run it by the others.” Raven answers dryly, eyeing Tara up. She could finally tell from her emotions that at least this time Tara wasn’t lying. Or not lying completely.

_ “ _ Cool, now let's get going. I’m starving.” Tara says as she reaches out a hand.

Raven waits just a moment before accepting.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fic written on stream. Prompts were dialogue prompts 
> 
> "I thought you said we were friends." "I lied." 
> 
> "It's sad to think I actually believed in you." 
> 
> and 
> 
> "What's the whole point in being nice if people are just going to use you." 
> 
> from prompt-disaster on tumblr.


End file.
